Beyblade: Metal Generations: Chapter XIV
CHAPTER 14 Time passed, and for no reason, the tournament was postponed. One day, there was a knock on Vincent’s door. When he opened it, Blaze was standing there. “May I come in?” Blaze asked. “Sure.” Vincent replied. “I noticed Jasper is no longer competing on your team.” Blaze said. “He was removed because of his instability.” Vincent said simply. “I see. Do you know where he is?” “I assume on his island, but I can’t be for sure.” “I am afraid he is not going to be well by himself.” “That power he had in that last battle was very destructive. I must say I am from Japan and know all about the dark power. My father is Gingka Hagane.” Vincent gasped. “That is how you received that bey of yours?” “Yes. I am an agent of the WBBA and I have some bad news. America has been under surveillance ever since the incident with the Spiral Core. We received tips that Damian is still alive and planning something big.” “What?” Vincent asked. “We got pictures of him as he left the abandoned HD academy. What disturbs me is the fact that he looks exactly the same as he did 25 years ago. He has not aged a day. He has made us aware of his presence on purpose, and has sent letters to the WBBA. They are coded, but we got some fragments decoded. They mention something like Hell on Earth. We need all the help we can get to investigate this matter so we postponed the tournament until we find out what is happening. I came here to ask for your help and Jasper’s help in the matter. I know he isn’t well though. This is just one confusing mess.” “I know.” Vincent replies. “The power he has is dangerous, and I don’t particularly like him.” Blaze says. “I need his help, but I am still planning to settle our match soon. I hope he realizes what he wants to hold on to. The Dark Power and Damian is a lot to handle at once.” “I understand. Should I contact him?” Vincent asks. “No. I can get him here.” Blaze says. “I will be in touch.” Blaze walks out the door and closes it. His foot steps fade down the hall. “This is just one big mess. We will get it sorted out. We always do.” Vincent walks away from the door. On the island, Jasper receives an e mail. It is from Blaze, telling him to meet him in New York City in America. It read that they would settle things once and for all. Jasper smiled and picked up Destroyer. His jet left only moments later. It took one day of flying to get there. He was told to meet him in central park. Jasper was ready for this rematch with Blaze. Last time, he was not able to stop FireBlaze from spinning. Only knock it out of the stadium. He did not expect a rematch so soon though. The jet landed smack in the middle of central park, New York City. Blaze was waiting. The stairs extended and Jasper walked down them. He had his suit on with sun glasses too. “Jasper.” Blaze said. “Umm hmm?” Jasper said sarcastically. “We need to talk.” Blaze replied. “I am listening.” Jasper said lowly. “I know you have some sort of grudge against Damian.” This caught Jasper’s attention. “I would like to tell you that he is right here, in America. I have information on him and the WBBA needs your help. We are putting together an elite team of bladers to take Damian and his friends out. You are invited.” “That’s it? What do you need to take him out for? Has he done something wrong?” Jasper asks. “No, but he will. We have reason to believe that he is bent on taking this world for his own with the help of his power of Hell.” Blaze replies. “No..” Jasper murmured. “I have had visions and dreams of something that could have passed for Hell on earth... You don’t think?” “You need to explain these visions to me because it is of dire importance.” Come with me. “Wait.” Jasper says. “What?” Blaze asks. “Your e mail said you wanted to settle things. Are you planning on challenging me to bey battle then?” “Later.” “Fine.” Jasper and Blaze get in a limousine and travel to the American WBBA headquarters. Once they arrived, they went to the top floor where everyone waited. Jasper gasped when he walked in. The president of the WBBA Tsubasa himself was sitting at a table along with Vincent, Gage, George, Sara, and Zeo Abyss. Jasper sat down completely silent. “As you all know, we have reason to believe that Damian Hart has plans to conquer this world using the power of Beys. We can not let this happen. We have to do our research first, but we are afraid if he succeeds, there will be something most people call an apocalypse. Bey’s power is limitless, and unfortunately there are some people who want to use that power for evil purposes.” Tsubasa began. “I suppose you are all wondering why Zeo sits before you here and why he has not aged at all. After research, we have determined that anyone exposed to the arrangement system, has their growth process dramatically slowed down to where every ten years, the person with a pervious arrangement would only age about six months. This is how Damian remains as he was last time we encountered him. The only others that are known to have this problem are Damian, Zeo, Jack, and Toby. Jack has dropped out of contact, but Toby is on his way here as we speak. We wish all of you to be a part of the elite team of bladers to take Damian down if necessary. We know he has something to do with a harnessing the power of Hell planned because of our inside tip line and spies. He has also written letters to us, which are coded. We have only been able to crack one of them, but this letter speaks of hell on Earth. We can not allow that to happen, as you know most likely. So if the conflict presents itself, we need your help.” Jasper nodded his head along with everyone else. Tsubasa then went over the fail safe plan. The way he worded it, it sounded as if they had already lost the battle. Tsubasa then went over the signal they would all receive if things went wrong and they were called in to help. They were all given bracelets that would beep with the WBBA signal if they were needed. “Yesterday, we were all different. Today, we are all the same. We put aside our differences for the greater good. I just hope that we will not need you at all.” Tsubasa says. “I will help anyway I can.” They all leave, and Jasper now felt like he belonged here; like he had a family. He had lost his steam in that meeting and no longer felt like battling. He wanted to rest and wait to here about the problem with Damian. What Tsubasa told him was that he, along with two other elite bladers from the WBBA would sweep in and arrest him. If he somehow escaped or activated his plan, the others would be called in to prevent what ever came next. Jasper didn’t like not knowing what was happening. The take down was scheduled for two weeks. The WBBA needed to know more about what exactly was being planned and what would happen. It was a topic that maybe the military of law enforcement should be notified, by compared to the power hidden in beys, they could do nothing. This was a WBBA matter, and it would stay that way. Jasper was on his way back to his jet when Blaze called his name. He turned around. “One day, after all this is over, I will take you down Jasper. You can bet your fortune on it.” “That’s the spirit.” Jasper walked up the steps to his jet and flew away, back toward his island. One week passed, and he had an e mail from the WBBA. It was a video. He clicked to open it, and what he saw was disturbing. It showed a man in a suit in a dark room talking into his watch. “It is worse than we thought, sir.” He said. “They are in production of a deice that amplifies a bey’s power and draws out the highest potential in it. Once turned on, Damian can put his bey into it to give him the power to actually open a gate to He-…” “And just what do you think your doing?” Doji asks the man. The man is seized and begins to say things. “You have to go now! Before it is too late you have to go!” “And we will be waiting. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA” Doji says as he crushes the watch. “Oh man.” Jasper says to himself. He grabs Destroyer and gets on the jet to the WBBA headquarters. When he arrives, he is briefed on what has happened and what they know. They know that this machine is operational and that they have to go now and stop them. They told him that Zeo, Toby, George, Vincent, Gage, Sara, Blaze, Tsubasa, and him all have to go right away. Reinforcements will be provided if necessary. All of this sounded like a war to Jasper. The WBBA was tired of people using beys for evil purposes and they had to put a stop to this before it got way out of hand. They were going in with everything they had and take Damian and Doiji out. The only theory they had on how Doji was still here was that he had received an arrangement at some point to preserve him. When everyone arrived, they took off in a WBBA helicopter. The ride to the headquarters was a long one. Everyone was polishing their beys and double checking the parts. Jasper pulled out his launcher and took off the cap on top. He places it over the blue launcher and twisted it around so the white setting was revealed. They were about two miles away when a fire ball was shot straight toward the helicopter. It dodged barely and the fire ball slammed into the ground with a huge explosion that threw the helicopter off course. Two more fire balls were shot at them. The helicopter was forced to land or be shot down. It landed, and let everyone off. The helicopter driver pulled back up into the air. “Hit the panic button on your watches and I will come pick you up-…” the helicopter driver never finished his sentence because a fire ball slammed into the helicopter and it exploded, throwing everyone off their feet. They got up quickly. “They have crossed the line. We have to go now!” Tsubasa commanded. Jasper memory went blank for a while. All he remembered was them rushing through the forest, while fireballs landed everywhere. Explosions erupted from all directions as the door to the entrance became visible. Hundreds of beys were launched at them from the huge metal door. “Let it rip!” Tsubasa called out. Eagle rushed forward. It knocked several beys into the air and then raced up the wall. “Eagle, Metal Wing Smash!” Eagle smashed into the ground and even more beys were flung into the wall. There were to many for Eagle to fight. “Destroyer, Gravity Brave!” Perseus appeared and shot an arrow into the sky. It separated and arrows began to rain down upon the beys. After several explosions the smoke cleared and all the beys had stopped spinning. “Come on Tsubasa! Blast the door open! Destroyer, Black Excalibur!” Perseus pulled out the great jet black sword and fired a huge blast of black energy into the door. “Eagle, Shining Tornado Buster! Eagle slammed into the door as well. The door would still not budge. “Let it rip!” The twin Hades raced onto the scene. “Hades, burning revolution!” The huge blast of flame combined with Destroyer’s and Eagle’s special move blasted the door into tiny pieces. Everyone recalled their beys and walked inside. The huge building was dark. Not one single light. Jasper was able to see in the dark very well, due to his training. He led everyone up the stairs and into the only door up there. There was light in that room. Doji and Damian were sitting at a table, eating dinner. “You are under arrest.” Tsubasa said to them. “Oh no! What are the charges, dear Tsubasa?” Doji asked. “You both know what you have done, now give up!” “I’m afraid I can’t do that.” Damian rose from his seat. “Stay where you are! Tsubasa aimed his launcher at Damian.” Damian laughed. “You brought quite a few bladers…” Damian scanned the room. “Ahhh there you are! Hi Jasper!” Jasper narrowed his eyes. Damian laughed and pulled out his launcher. Doiji said, “don’t you think a dining room is a bad place for a battle?” “It will be destroyer anyway…” Damian replied. “True.” Doji stepped back. Everyone readied their launchers. “Let it rip!” Hell Kerbecs slammed into all of the beys at once, and knocked all of them back. “Kerbecs, Hades Drive!” Kerbecs caught fire and slammed into all of the beys at once. The explosion blew the roof and the walls off of the building. All the beys tumbled down to the first floor, and bladers were thrown off the building too. Damian hopped down onto the ground. Here, they had open space to battle. Doji had disappeared. Jasper jumped ahead. “Destroyer, Gravity Brave!” Perseus appeared and fired off an arrow that then divided into several arrows. They showered down on Kerbecs, which dodged them all with ease. “Eagle, Metal Wing Smash!” Eagle slammed down on top of Kerbecs. A explosion erupted an Eagle was thrown off. “Fireblaze, Burning Fire Strike!” The fire bird slammed into Kerbecs with a fiery explosion. FireBlaze was tossed back through a tree and into the dirt. The twin Hades were up next. “Burning Revolution!” The huge blast smashed a big crater in the ground. When the smoke cleared, Hell Kerbecs was spinning normally in the middle. “Now we have a stadium! Go Fox! Special move, Buster Tail!” Zeo commanded. Fox collides with Kerbecs. Kerbecs and fox are lost in a quick power struggle before Kerbecs gains the upper hand and slams Fox into the wall. Lyre goes in for a strong barrage attack that pushes Kerbecs back. Capricorn slams into Kerbecs with steel darkness. A explosion shakes the ground. Kerbecs sweeps around an slams into Lyre, throwing it into the wall. “Lyra!” Toby exclaims. “Capricorn!” George commands. Capricorn moves in for a second attack. “Kerbecs, Hades Drive!” Damian calls. A huge fiery explosion throws George backwards. Capricorn slams into the building and stops spinning after fighting against the wall. “One more time, Kerbecs!” Kerbecs catches fire and races straight toward the other beys. “Destroyer, Special Move, Black Excalibur! Perseus slams the sword down on Kerbecs and a huge purple blast engulfs the crater. Damian frowns. “You are pretty strong Jasper, I just hope you have more power than that!” Kerbecs tosses Destroyer off. Lyre and Fox jump in front of Kerbecs and stop it dead in its tracks. “Eagle, Shining Tornado Buster! Eagle slams into Kerbecs from above and yet another explosion rocks the ground. The three beys struggle to hold Kerbecs. The Twin Hades move in to help. They slam into Kerbecs from the opposite side. Kerbecs flies into the air, and before it can land, Burning revolution slams into Kerbecs’ underside. The aerial explosion covers the shy in flame for a short time. Kerbecs falls down, wobbling. “I don’t think this battle is very fair…” Damian comments. Destroyer slams into Kerbecs again and again as Eagle comes in with the special move, Diving Crush. Kerbecs begins to glow and a huge golden aura erupts, throwing both beys backwards. The gate to Hades appears. “Kerbecs, Hades Gate!” the door opens and the three headed hell hound can be seen. The chains spring out of the door. “Eagle, Counter Stance!” “Destroyer, Counter Mode!” “Fox, Buster Tail!” “Hades, Burning Revolution!” “Lyre, Barrage Attack!” The explosion sets the forest on fire and wipes out the building they were just in moments earlier. The golden aura swallows the beys and the chains grab hold of all the beys. They are all about to be sucked in, but Doji appears in a Helicopter. “Damian, we have to go now!” Doji calls over the blades. “Aw, we were just getting started!” Damian says. The chains suddenly let go of the beys and they drop to the bottom of the crater. The Gate disappears into then air and Kerbecs is recalled into Damian’s hand. “See you around. Soon, very soon, life as you know it will be over. HAHAHAHAHA” Damian jumps into the helicopter and they speed away. Everyone calls their beys back into their hand. Jasper reaches into his pocket and skillfully tosses a tracer onto the tail as they fade away into the distance. “He is incredibly strong.” Tsubasa comments. “We need more bladers.” Jasper says quietly. “You are most likely right.” I have an idea, but if we fail, it will mean the end of everything. We need to get back to base ASAP. Let’s go. Jasper calls for his jet to pick them up. When it gets there, they rush on and take off to headquarters. Tsubasa explains his plan as they make their way back to the base. They were not sure how much time they had left, and they needed to end this quickly. Over the years, we have met many powerful bladers. Some enemies, some allies. As they are now, they would not be very strong. But if we were to go back and find all the bladers we have ever crossed paths with, we would be a force to be reckoned with. Gingka, Kyoya, the younger me, Kenta, Benki, Hyoma, Yu, even Ryuga. We need to get them all and completely overwhelm Damian and Doiji. I have had it with theses people and this will not be tolerated. I am activating the fail safe. The WBBA has invented the time track for the very purpose of stopping conflicts such as these. We must hurry. We must go back and gather everyone from the past, and win this battle. “I always thought time travel to be a myth.” Jasper says calmly. “It is supposed to be.” Tsubasa replies. When the jet lands, they rush inside. Tsubasa types in some codes to get through a big steel door. Inside, there are eight huge platforms. “Bring back as many bladers as you can.” Their future depends on it. Please, hurry! Everyone got on a platform and typed in dates and times where they knew they could find a blader to help them. Time passed, and people slowly came back with more and more bladers. Jasper was able to bring back Ryuga, Kenta, Tsubasa, and Hyoma. George brought back Klaus, Sophie, Wales, and Julian. Vincent and Gage went together and brought back Teru, Yu, Ryutaro, Dan, and Reki. Toby brought back Masumune. Zeo brought back all of Team Wang Hu Zhong. Sara brought back Gingka, Kyoya, Phoenix, and Hikaru. The second group included Sora, Tetsuya, Benki, Tobio, and even Blader DJ. (He insisted he announce the battle) They all Gathered in the large main room so Tsubasa could brief them all on what exactly was going on and what they had to do. Jasper thought he was going overboard, and that He could take down Damian by himself. “Today, we will win before this goes too far. We represent the future of Beyblade, and we will take Damian down once and for all. Let’s go. They boarded a huge plane and set off to follow the tracer. Category:Fanon Story Chapters